pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Hideout
The Hideout is the hub of Patapon 3. It used to be the hideout of four great champions and is located inside a cave. It contains many paintings on the walls and a few useful features including the Master Obelisk, Silver Hoshipon, Meden, Sukopon, the Barracks, the Team Totem, the Armory, the Hero Gate and the Blacksmith. It can be customized by buying designs, statues, etc., in Hoshipon's Store in exchange for Star Shards (Gained through Multiplayer). The Dark Heroes also have a similar hideout, but the layout is reversed. The Master Obelisk has been removed, Meden Mart is replaced with Mecha Hoshipon, Sliver Hoshipon is replaced with Black Hoshipon and other cosmetic changes. The Armory In your armory you can: *Check equipment (weapons, armour, key items and accessories). Press R and L to change between categories. *Dismantle unwanted equipment for Ka-Ching and materials, please note that you can ONLY sell weapons, armour and materials. You CANNOT sell key items, accessories, and Ultimate Equipment. *View tips that you have collected between quests by pressing the square button. The Team Totem The Team Totem is a place where you can: *Create a team (You will be required to do this the first time you enter the Team Totem) *Recruit other people to join your team, you can do this by passing out team cards, then the other person will decide if they want to join your team and if they do they will become a temp member. If you are the team leader you must go to the leader menu in the Team Totem and perform a data sync. After this that person will have officially joined your team. *Join other teams, you can do this by asking a team leader (or a team member who has been assigned a card by the team leader) to pass you a card. You then go to recieved cards press X on the card of the team you wish to join and become a temp member. Ask the team leader to data sync to become a official member of the team. Note that ONLY the team leader can perform a data sync. *Assign team goals, you can only do this if you are a team leader, if you are a member you can view team goals instead. Assign team goals which if completed gives you star shards which can be spent in Hoshipon's shop (see below) *Change quips, these are words you use to chat in the hideout and on quests. You can change them to any of the default phrases by pressing X on the quip and then choose any of the list. Or you change them manually by pressing the triangle on the quip you wish to change, and a keyboard will come up and you can type in anything you want (but there are restrictions to what you say in the EULA) *Check party, you can check your and other people' stats like max level, co-ops completed, VS completed, VS win percentage. But you can only check this when there is more then one person in the hideout *Change your Team icon to a different Icon. Note that only the Team leader can do this. The Barracks ﻿Here you can: *Check your stats like: attack power, stamina (health), level, experience points, how much experience you need to next level, class skills learned, class skills still in progress, and all other statistics. You can press the square button to look at the stats in more detail and other stats like attack and defensive bonuses. *Change equipment. When changing equipment you can compare which equipment is better as it will display this by turning the text red or blue. For example, if you were to compare which spear has the most attack power, and you open up the weapon selection, put your cursor over the spear you wish to compare with your equipped spear and if the attack power is in red it means the attack power is lower then your equipped spear, but if the attack power is in blue it means the attack power is higher then your equipped spear. *Change class. You can change your unit to any class you have unlocked. Sukopon Sukopon is a astronomer, he looks up at the stars through his large telescope. He inspects the stars to predict the weather. When a rare boss appears he will tell you and his text bubble will be red. If you press X on him when he sees a rare boss he will tell you which one it is and where it is. Master Obelisk The Master Obelisk is the deployment for your Patapon units, just like in the first two games. It can also be used like the Barracks, as you can view your units' stats, change equipment and change class. This Obelisk is same as Obelisks in the previous Patapon games, but it is much smaller, and looks beaten up. Herogate The Herogate can only be used by Uberheroes to travel to other players hideouts to play Co-op, Multiplayer, VS Mode, another player's Blacksmith, or just to Chat. You can also invite other players to your Hideout to do the same. Blacksmith Common equipment can be upgraded here for a cost. Once you have upgraded your equipment past +10 then the blacksmith will be upgraded to a level 2 blacksmith. And then when you upgraded your equipment past +20 your black smith then becomes a level 3 blacksmith. The highest level blacksmith is level 4 because equipment cannot be upgraded past +40. Also you can assign an Arch item by upgrading the desired item higher then your other equipment. Every time you upgrade the blacksmith it will change its appearance. Battle Gate The Battle Gate is used for VS, playing against other players in three modes: *Head on *Race *Missile Battle You will be told in Story Mode how to play each of theses modes and by completing battles against the Dark Heroes. During Story Mode, you can also unlock different arenas. You can NOT access the Battle Gate without unlocking at least one of the arenas in Story Mode. In VS you can play 2 v 2, 3 v 3 or 4 v 4. Note that you need at least 4 people all together to play a VS battle. Meden Mart Meden Mart is unlocked after beating Archfiend of Valor. Meden will budge near Hatapon and Silver Hoshipon thinks that Hatapon accidentally hit Meden with his flag, partially reanimating her. Meden Mart contains materials and some common weapons and armour imbued with magic available for Ka-ching. Sometimes rare items can be bought at Meden Mart. Silver Hoshipon Silver Hoshipon is always there to give you advice after every mission in story mode. After you have joined a team (or formed a team) that has earned some star shards you will automatically receive a large amount of star shards. Silver Hoshipon will open a shop that sells Djinns , decorations, hair tickets, team cards, team logos, props (these can be used in VS ) and music. See also: Silver Hoshipon's Shop Festival Area The Festival Area is unlocked after you have chosen the option to free the Patapons after completing the last quest, Tomb of Tolerance or Eternal Archfiend and the Other Vessel and selecting "Offer my soul and save the Patapons" (if you don't skip the cutscene). It is similiar to the Festival Areas in Patapon and Patapon 2 in Patapolis but if you fail a quest, the Patapons will stay in the Festival Area regardless. Also if you hunt animals or kill bosses like a Dodonga, there won't be any feast at the center. Unlike in other games the Patapons don't say anything. Trivia * There are some unused hideout decorations that can't be obtained without modifying game's code or files. Those decorations are the statues we can see at the start of a new game, and they appear near the Festival Area. If a multiplayer game is being hosted by someone with that decoration, other players will have it on their hideouts, and it will disappear after playing a mission. Patapon 3 - Hideout - Headquarters.png|Fanmade render of the Barracks. Patapon 3 - Battle Gate Castle.png|Fanmade render of the Battle Gate Patapon 3 Hideout Rifugio.png|Hideout view from the old Official Patapon 3 website. Patapon 3 Headquarters Cave Japanese Rolito Background.jpg|Hideout view from the old Patapon 3 website Category:Patapon 3 Category:Others Category:Places Category:Hideout Category:Uberhero